Goblin
Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Goblins are fast, but weak and unpleasant to be around. They gain +4 Dexterity, –2 Strength, and –2 Charisma. *'Type': Goblins are humanoids with the goblinoid subtype. *'Size': Goblins are Small creatures and thus gain a +1 size bonusto their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to theirCMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. *'Base Speed': Goblins are fast for their size, and have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages': Goblins begin play speaking Goblin. Goblins with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Common, Draconic, Dwarven, Gnoll, Gnome, Halfling, and Orc. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Skilled': Goblins gain a +4 racial bonus on Ride and Stealthchecks. Movement Racial Traits *'Fast Movement': Goblins gain a +10 foot bonus to their base speed (this is already added to their Base Speed above.) Senses Racial Traits *'Darkvision': Goblins see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Alternate Racial Traits The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. *'Cave Crawler' Some goblins are born and raised in caves and rarely see the light of day. Goblins with this trait gain a climb speed of 10 feet and the +8 racial bonus on Climb checks associated with having a climb speed. Goblins with this racial trait have a base speed of 20 feet and lose the fast movement racial trait. *'City Scavenger' Goblins who live within the boundaries of human cities survive by scavenging for refuse and hunting strayanimals. Goblins with this trait gain a +2 racial bonus onPerception and Survival checks, and can use Survival to forage for food while in a city. This racial trait replaces skilled. *'Eat Anything' Raised with little or no proper food, many goblins have learned to survive by eating whatever they happen across and can digest nearly anything without getting sick. Goblins with this trait gain a +4 on Survival checks to forage for food and a +4racial bonus on saves versus effects that cause the nauseated orsickened conditions. This racial trait replaces skilled. *'Hard Head, Big Teeth' Goblins are known for their balloon-like heads and enormous maws, but some have even more exaggeratedly large heads filled with razor-sharp teeth. Goblins with this trait gain a bite attack as a primary natural attack that deals 1d4 points of damage. This racial trait replaces skilled. *'Junk Tinker': Goblins use ramshackle equipment and vehicles that seem like they should never function. Goblins gain a +2racial bonus on driving checks and on Craft checks to build or repair weapons or vehicles without the proper tools. They can make the attempt with any material that can hold the right shape for a few uses, but normally unfit materials produce items with the fragile quality. This racial trait alters skilled, replacing the racial bonus on Stealth checks. Source PCS:ISR *'Over-Sized Ears' While goblins' ears are never dainty, these goblins have freakishly large ears capable of picking up even the smallest sounds. Goblins with this racial trait gain a +4 bonus onPerception checks. This racial trait replaces skilled. *'Tree Runner' In trackless rain forests and marshes, it can be difficult to find dry ground to build on. goblin tribes living in such areas have learned to live in the treetops. These goblins gain a +4 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. This racial trait replaces skilled. *'Weapon Familiarity' Goblins' traditional weapons are thedogslicer and the horsechopper, weapons designed specifically to bring down their most hated foes. Goblins with this trait are proficient with the dogslicer and the horsechopper, and treat any weapon with the word “goblin” in it as martial weapons. This racial trait replaces skilled.